Legions of Elrios
by KoraDonDora
Summary: The kingdoms are arguing over who is superior. To settle the battle, they hold a tournament to see who will come out on top. Who shall win. Will the power kingdoms win, or will it be one of the simple kingdoms? OCs needed! Involves blood, romance, and other stuff.
1. OC sign-up

**KD: Kon'nichiwa min'na (Hi guys)! I'm making a new story (yes another one) and it's an OC story. I wanted to make a story like this, and it will be a very fun project. But this is an OC sign-up! Yes, I want you guys to sign-up OCs for the story. So here is the template**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Homeland: (It has to be an actual Kingdom in Elrios. No made up lands.)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Class:**

**Abilities: (About 5)**

**Special:**

**Weapons:**

**I already have 3 ready to go, so here's how they look**

**Name: Siren Oshawa**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Homeland: Sander**

**Personality: Tsundere**

**Appearance: White hair, flowing down her back, a turqiouse bodysuit with white boots, and a crown on her head, pale skin, and blue eyes**

**Class: Telekinetic Queen**

**Abilities: Brain Surge: Produces large amounts of energy that destroys an enemies defense  
Mind Frenzy: Uses her power to continuously shock an enemy  
Field of Mind: Creates an energy barrier, before releasing it.  
Mind Burst: Levitates off of the ground, before stomping down creating a large impact  
Echo Dome: Creates a barrier of sound waves, while sending out psychic energy, then releases it with a large explosion.**

**Special: When fully powered, she is absorbed by her telekinesis and her attacks become more powerful**

**Weapons: Psychic sword**

**Name: Sazuka Arema**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Demon**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Homeland: Hamel**

**Personality: Very sweet and kind**

**Appearance: Dark red hair that flows down her back, Black long sleeved shirt, short skirt, black combat boots, red skin, green demon eyes.**

**Class: Angelic Demon**

**Abilities: Ultimate Peace: Beams of light rain down from the sky, stunning the enemy.  
Divine Light: Cast a beam of light towards the enemy, damaging them repeatedly  
Sunshine: Surrounds herself with light, acting as a sheild.  
Angel Fury: Uses the lights from above, to create orbs, sending them at enemies  
Immersion: Combines the powers of Heaven and Hell to create a light and fire explosion.**

**Special: Uses her power to use the Sinister ability. Adds extra strength.**

**Weapons: Demon Scythe**

**Name: Freya**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 6' 7"**

**Homeland: Ruben**

**Personality: Very sweet and kind, but in certain moments, she'll become ooc and be very cruel.**

**Appearance: Auburn hair, pulled into twin tails with side swept bangs that cover her left eye, One arm, pink shirt with flower designs, Short brown skirt with white tights, and brown thigh high boots, pale skin, and white eyes**

**Class: Nature Seeker**

**Abilities: Gaia's Fury: Uses the power of the Earth god to summon vines that trap the enemy, before creating an energy sphere.**

**Power of Ventus: Creates a wind vortex, that pulls in enemies.**

**Floral Way: Uses her swords to do a 360 spin, while sending flowers out at nearby enemies**

**Pollinate****: Sends out a homing ****missile**

**Ultimate Harmony: Uses the power of nature to summon a giant flower, making it explode.**

**Special: Goes into Nature Force mode, causing her to gain a companion for defense.**

**Weapons: Dual swords**

**KD: This story is about each kingdom rising up to battle each other. But it's not a war. It's a tournament. Each kingdom will send in 3 competitors to battle each other. Only 3 will make it back out alive. So I need 13 OCs. Why only 13? Because the Elsword characters are going to fight too. Send them in. BAIBAI!**


	2. Team Altera

_**Meet team Altera!**_

**Angel Freeze**

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: half dragon and half human

Height: 6,5"

Personality: cold hearted when first met but she will warm up to you when she get know you, she is gentle and kind to her very close friends, she act very mature and stubborn

Appearance: long white hair flows gently down to her waist and nearly covers the left eye, she has red crimsons eyes, black jacket under it is white tank top with black shorts and bell with wings at side and engraved in word Hope

Class: Midnight Hunter

Abilities:  
Blizzard Dance- Make the user disappear in thin snow and reappear leaving trail of snow that damage anything in it path  
Moonlight Slash- blades blinds the enemy leaving user to leave giant slash across the enemy  
Ending Silver-blades circle the user and is control by the user hands  
Dragons Wrath- the hand turns into dragon's claws and slash the enemies that stand in the front  
Gentle Snow- snows appear and heals the ally if touched

Special: can go into dragon form and freeze her enemies but only last 4-5 minutes

Weapons: dual swords

**Ace Fire**

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Species: Half dragon half human

Height: 7,0" or 7,1"

Personality: He is very childish around his friends but between strangers he act bit mature, he very friendly and caring when it come to his allies or friends through he very over protective and hot headed

Appearance: black spiky hair at back and little at front and covers forehead (like RF) wears black turtle neck shirt and over it is white vest ad with it is white pants that reaches to the knees

Class: Death Knight

Abilities:  
Devil fire- summon black flames around the enemies engulfing them in flames  
Blaze steel- user's swords is carried in the air by fire and slash at the enemy  
Shooting Meteor- meteors appears into sky and crash against the enemies  
Darkness Void- void appears and suck in the enemies  
Ripping Tide- flames appear at ground making arena between user and enemy

Special: Can transform into dragon form and burn his enemies to the ground last 4-5 minutes

Weapon: two-handed sword

**Eve**

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Species: Nasod

Height: 6' 2"

Personality: Very emotionless.

Appearance: White, long hair. Code Nemesis outfit (Too lazy lol)

Class: Code Nemesis

Abilities: Spear Burst: Eve forms a Nasod Spear in the air and quickly drives it into the ground, knocking away all targets.  
Atomic Blaster: Eve takes a backstep pulling out an atomic machine gun and fires it in an upward arc, launching enemies  
Iron Scraps: Eve releases a series of sharp metal fragments from her body in all directions, dealing high damage.  
Queen's Throne: Eve releases the Exotic Code's restricted mode and amplifies her power, releasing a shockwave which causes damage. All of Moby and Reby's basic attacks will be augmented with spears for the skill's duration.  
Lunatic Scud: Eve firstly summons out a Nasod gun and fires a barrage of **stun-shots** at her target. She then calls forth a storm of Nasod spears and lastly summons out a giant Nasod missile launcher behind her, firing a barrage of exploding missiles and electron balls.

* * *

**Yes. Team Altera has been completed. I will be doing first come first serve, so if you end in a different Village, don't take it personally. Also, I still need more OC's. Please send them in. By the way, if you see Koranuchan in Feita, send her a friend request. You can also join our guild if you want.**


	3. Team Hamel

_**Meet Team**__**Hamel!**_

**Sazuka**

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Demon

Height: 6' 2"

Personality: Very sweet and kind

Appearance: Dark red hair that flows down her back, Black long sleeved shirt, short skirt, black combat boots, red skin, green demon eyes.

Class: Angelic Demon

Abilities: Ultimate Peace: Beams of light rain down from the sky, stunning the enemy.  
Divine Light: Cast a beam of light towards the enemy, damaging them repeatedly  
Sunshine: Surrounds herself with light, acting as a sheild.  
Angel Fury: Uses the lights from above, to create orbs, sending them at enemies  
Immersion: Combines the powers of Heaven and Hell to create a light and fire explosion.

Special: Uses her power to use the Sinister ability. Adds extra strength.

Weapons: Demon Scythe

**Tamashi**

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Height: 6'0"

Personality: He may seem like he doesn't care when you first meet him but become good friends and he will throw his life on the line.

Appearance: White hair that cover his eyes, wear a black and white shirt with a pair of black jeans and boots, tan skin, purple eyes

Class: Dark Reaper

Abilities: Soul Reap: Summons a scythe that steals the soul of the enemy.  
Torment Slash: Slash's the enemy making them go though a great deal of pain.  
Internal Rage: Releases a furry of attacked on the enemy.  
Slash Dash: Dashes past the enemy cutting them.  
Raging Cut: Send one shock wave at the enemy. If it hits the enmy can't move for 10 seconds.

Special: Enters reaper form and summons two scythes to attack the enemy with.

Weapons: Sword and Scythe.

**Chung**

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Female

Height: 6' 3"

Personality: Nice, kind, can be mean when he wants to be

Appearance: Cream colored hair with brown at the tips tied in a long ponytail, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Class: Tactical Trooper

Abilities: Cannon Strike: Chung does a stomp with the cannon,reloading his cannon, followed by another smash into targets with the rear end of his cannon pushing them a certain distance and ends the skill with Siege Shelling.  
Tactical Field: Chung summon out a field that will damage any target within the field during initial summon  
Big Bang Stream: Chung leaps into the air and releases 4 disfrozens each in both direction after an initial explosion around him, gaining a buff in the process.  
Carpet Bombing: Chung fires a signal flare, calling for 2 waves of airstrikes.  
Satellite Rain: Chung fires a special rocket into the air to summon a "storm." Various kinds of artillery rain from the storm, exploding upon impact with foes, hitting the ground, or traveling a set distance. The final rocket shot by the storm is huge and explodes a short while after hitting the ground.

* * *

**KD: Team Hamel everybody. Hamel is a power kingdom like Altera is. I really should start forming the other teams. I'll do it soon, I promise.**

**Kenma: I thought you were working on a story about your OCs, including me.**

**KD: -_- I said LATER!**

**Kenma: Okay okay. Sheesh.**

**KD: Well, BAIBAI!**


End file.
